Rain On Me
by Lil AnGeL GaNgStA
Summary: Romance..Abuse..Partys..and Lies...Draco Malfoy enters his 7th year and meets a mysterious girl,but soon finds out about a cretain boyfriend and doesn't know what to do.
1. Rain On Me

RAIN ON ME  
  
It was a dark,rainy day at Kings Cross Train Station. Sarah,Tristen,and Maura just boarded the black & scarlet train. " My god its freezing out there." said a very shivery Maura. "Yeah it was," replied an even more shaking Tristen,"come on Sarah...before all the warm compartments get taken!" "Coming." Sarah said. Tristen,Maura,and Sarah had just transferred from Drumstrang and were very excited too be attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.They found a compartment with blood red velvet seats,green walls and one single window,but it was already occupied by a silver-eyed blonde boy with 3 other people:Vincent Crabbe,Gregory Goyle,and Blaise Zambini. "Hello Blaise." Tristen said cheerfully. "Hey....what are you three doing here." Blaise asked "Sarah,Maura,and I just transferred too Hogwarts." replied Tristen. "Hey I didn't see you two there....Maura,Sarah." Blaise said moving over too the two of them..wrapping them in a big bear hug. "O...sorry..this is Crabbe,Goyle,and Draco Malfoy." said Blaise introducing each boy,but the onlyof the 4 that caught sarah's eye was draco malfoy.The silver-eyed boy or should I say man with lightening blonde hair.As Sarah looked around the compartment her eyes landed on draco,who too her surprise was watching her as well;Sarah started to blush. "Well lets go find another compartment." Sarah said. "Ok...well...um..we'll see you ladies later." Blaise said sarcastically. "Bye ya'll" Tristen said exasperatedly. Draco thought about Sarah for the rest of the train ride,but was awoken from when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Draco...DRAco..DRACO....WAKE UP." yelled Blaise Zambini. "Wwhat..whos there." "Its me....Blaise,come on we're here." "OH...sorry Zambini...must have fallen asleep." replied draco....but then.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
LIL ANGEL GANGSTA: OOO...Cliff hanger....wonder whats gonna happen next chapter....if ya wanna REVIEW or E-MAIL me at..... StarRoxyH@aol.com 


	2. The Arrangements

LIL AnGeL GaNgStA NOTE: Sorry ya'll the first chapter was really short i'll try ta do better on the 2nd one.This is my first FAN-FICTION ever so go easy at first.If ya wanna diss me and my stories go ahead I don't care.  
  
Chapter 2: THE ARRANGEMENTS  
Just then Draco bumped into the new girl,Sarah."Ouch." Sarah said falling down. "Sorry....didn't see you there." said a strong,sexy voice as a hand reached down and helped her up. "Its ok I..oh..hi....um..sorry..I-I got to go." said Sarah.Then in a second she rushed off too find her friends.  
  
"wonder what that was all about?" asked Draco "dunno...maybe she likes you...hahaha!" said Blaise with a sarcastic smile. "shut it Zambini...gosh..lets get a carriage before they're all taken."  
  
During the ride too the castle all Blaise and Draco talked about were girls,and the wild party's they were planning too have. "So when should we have our first party?" asked Blaise. "Well we can't have it at Hogwarts,Dumbledore would throw a fit," replied Draco,"so the only other place would be Hogsmeade." "Sounds good to me..but just leave the party planning to me." said Blaise. "Whatever just invite alot of hot girls!" chuckled Draco.Both the boys laughed the rest of the way to the castle.  
  
"Attention everyone,attention to all of you who are first years the Forbiden Forest is off limits to all who don't want to die a horrible death......also the 5th floor corridor is off limits to EVERYONE.....we have had strange things happening on that floor...Thank you and we all hope you enjoy your year at Hogwarts...now let the feast begin." Dumbledore's voice boomed over the chatter of excited students.  
  
"Attention....I need to see Tristen Sele,Maura Viles,Sarah James,Blaise Zambini,Chris Oberg (also a transferred student from drumstrang since 6th year),and Draco Malfoy." projected Proffesor McGonagall.  
  
All 6 students stood up and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall."Children i'am afraid that your rooms are on the 5th floor corridor." said proffesor mcgonagall sadly. " Proffesor...w-we c-can't stay on the 5th floor co-corridor."said maura shakily. "Well there is one soulution too this problem...you can use the head boy and girl common room." " but where will they stay?" asked Blaise " well being the foolish teenagers they are they were both sent to St. Mungo's because they decided to take a little stroll into the forbidden forest..they were found the next day half crazy.Now if you all will please follow me i'll show you to your new quarters." then with a swift turn on her heel she was off in the opposite direction.  
  
"WOW!?!" everyone gasped in amazement as they entered the common room.There was a bigscreen tv,2 silk couches,and 6 velvet armchairs. "Proffesor why is there a muggle device in here?" asked Draco "Well its used for entertainment purposes..you use that remote to turn it on." said Sarah. "That is correct Mrs.James," replied proffesor mcgonagall,"anyway the girls' dormitories are on the right at the top of the staircase,the bathroom is in the middle,and the boys' dormitories' are on the left.Now when you walk into the bedrooms' and bathroom everything will be white..then you have to imagine what you want your room to look like.Each of you have your own room...but,even though there are 6 of you there are only 3 bathrooms....so I have made a chart of who will share bathrooms......Tristen and Chris...your bedrooms and bathroom are ground level on my right, Maura and Blaise yours are on the 2nd floor on the left, and last but not least Sarah and Draco..your bedrooms are on the 3rd floor towers.Now if there are no more questions I shall take my leave.Goodnight all and see you in class tomorrow." And with that said,Proffesor McGonagall turned and left.  
  
"YES....I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GET THE HEADS DORMS ALRIGHT!" tristen let out a yell of excitement. "Yeah and us fine men get to room with you hot girls...oops excuse me women!" said Blaise;all of the boys laughed. "Oh shut it Blaise is that the only reason you guys are happy...you boys can be sssssoooo imature." replied Maura. "You boys are so imature!" mocked Chris. "Well if you men will excuse us...we are going to create our bedrooms..." said Tristen "Well I guess we all better go," said Blaise," man sarah,draco you two have been real quiet..whats wrong?" "Nothing." they both replied at once "Ok see you two in the morning." Maura said "Yeah you too." Sarah mumbled. Then she made her way upstairs with Draco following behind her. "Do you want too create the bathroom?" Sarah asked Draco "I'm not really good at that stuff..it probably would be better if you did it." "Ok.....um..see you later." said sarah "Yeah.......later." replied Draco  
  
When sarah walked in her room it was as Proffesor McGonagall descriped...white."Imagine,imagine."sarah said to her self...then poof she opened her eyes and it was as she had imagined it was: a large room with reddish-purple walls, a large waterbed with white and red silk sheets and comforters, 2 huge body pillows, a plasma tv, 1 laptop, a see-through red phone, and a white velvet bean-bag chair. "Perfect,man this is the happiest i've ever been in my life!" sarah said excitedly to herself. "Knock,knock." "Come in." said sarah....Just then Draco Malfoy walked in. "I'm just going to do the bathroom..sorry" sarah apologized thinking he might need to take care of some buisness. "No its not that I was just seeing how you were doing." said Draco "Oh...well what do you think?" sarah asked. "I gotta say this is the 2nd best room in this place." draco said sarcastically "Then which ones the first?" asked sarah "Follow me." said draco  
  
So the two walked out of the room and into the next."WOW!?!" sarah said exasperatedly. Draco's room was a dark green,with a green & silver bedspread, a green phone, a tv, and 2 green leather chairs. "This is a nice room." sarah finished "Thanks...so is yours....um..do you wanna sit down?" draco asked sarah "um...well let me get the bathroom finished,and then I guess I could." sarah answered "Ok..."  
  
Sarah then entered the bathroom,or what was to be the bathroom. After sarah imagined what would be best fitted dor draco and herself it turned out very well. It had white walls, a pool sized bath tub,2 showers with knobs equipted with shampoo,soap,and conditioner, a two person seat,and one large mirror. "There i'm finished with our bathroom."sarah declared...but when sarah said this draco appeared not to have heard her..he was stairing into a fireplace I guess he just decided to put in. "Draco..are you ok?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LIL ANGEL GANGSTA: ooohh another CLIFFHANGER what will happen...no one knows UNTIL the next chapter!!!BBWAAAHHAHAHAHAHAH *cough..cough* sorry got a little caried away. PLEASE REVIEW!?! 


	3. The Kiss

LIL ANGEL GANGSTA* NOTE: So how did you like my 2nd chapter?!? Did ya hate it or did ya love it.?.?.?.? well if ya did thats cool....but if ya didn't then I WILL HURT YOU! No i'm just joking if ya didn't thats ok. I know I did my best.....PEACE  
  
**THE~KISS**  
  
"Draco...are you ok?" sarah repeated. "Oh...um...yeah sorry.....I w-WOW!" draco said,"what the hell happend to you. Sarah noticed that Draco saw the bruises and cuts she had obtained from her boyfriend Jesse Albright(also a transfer student since 4th year) over the summer. "Oh...um...I f-fell down." sarah stuttered "Bull shit you didn't get all of those from falling down." Draco sounded worried "What do you care its not like your my boyfriend!" sarah sounded angery "Did your boyfriend do that?" draco asked "Look its not a big deal."sarah replied "Well Blaise will want to know." draco told sarah "So........nobody cares for me anyway."and with that sarah turned and left. "I do." Draco mumbled to himself.  
  
"SARAH...SARAH..COME QUICK." yelled tristen and maura together. "ok,ok,i'm coming...sheez don't hava cow!" sarah yelled back. So sarah walked down the stairs and walked into tristen's bathroom. "SARAH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" tristen yelled again "Tristen i'm 2 feet away from you...you don't have to yell," sarah told her friend,"Well i'm wearing my denim blue mini skirt,with my white tank top,red *hey johnny* t-shirt,and my white DC 's." "Your gonna look great!" maura said "Thanks...now if you'll excuse me I am going to go take a shower." sarah said  
  
Sarah walked out of Tristen's bathroom and up the stairs to her own.Draco just walked with a pair of baggy jeans on and shirt less;Sarah stood mesmorized.She noticed he had a six pack. SARAH'S THOUGHTS: oh my gosh....I think i'm gonna melt..he is so fine...nicer than my boyfriend....Oh god he saw me. "Like what ya see...Sarah." draco asked the still girl. "I-I don't know what your talking about." said sarah "Whatever." draco replied and walked off to his bedroom. After a moment sarah marched off after him and flung his door open right when he was putting on his shirt. "Were you assuming I was staring at you?" asked sarah "Bloody Hell don't you women ever knock?" draco said.Sarah walked over to were Draco was standing;Draco stood up and faced her.Sarah never noticed how tall he was. "Not when we don't feel like it." rebelled sarah "Ok..." "Look I have a boyfriend Draco." said sarah "Yeah an abusive one." replied Draco. After that draco saw tears swelling up in sarah's eyes, but before he could say anything else she was out the door and locked her self in the bathroom. "Damit." draco mentally kicked him-self for what he just said to sarah.Draco made his way down too the common room and saw that chris and blaise were waiting for him. "Hey Draco I saw sarah walk into your room...so what happend?" asked chris "I was an idiot." draco said sulkily "what did you do?" blaise asked "well last night I walked into her room to see how she designed it,then I let her see my room,then she went to design the bathroom,when she came out I guess she took a shower,but then I saw these big bruises and cuts all over her,then she said it was her boyfriend who did that too her,then I saw her staring at me when I walked out of the bathroom,then I said"like what ya see" and went too my bedroom,then she came in and said she already had a boyfriend,and I said "yeah an abusive one" and she left." draco finished and took a deep breath. "Oh yeah her boyfriend Jesse....I hate him,and so does she." said blaise "Then why doesn't she leave him because evey time she trys he beats her or threatens her,and she doesn't want me to make anything worse." Blaise could see Draco getting mad because he had his fists clenched. "Come on Sarah, we're going down to breakfast." "Ok i'm coming."  
  
Just then all the boys' heads turned as they watched sarah walk down the stairs. "Woa." draco said "Like what you see draco?" sarah said as she walked past the three goggle- eyed boys. Draco got up and followed her out.Once they were out in the hall draco caught sarah by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. "What the Hell Draco." sarah said "Whats up with you sarah?" "What are you talking about?" sarah asked "with you and Jesse Albright." "how do you know his name?" "Blaise told me the whole thing." Draco said. Sarah backed into the wall..then draco put his arms on both sides of sarah so she couldn't move. "Look draco I can't break up with him....h-he'll hurt m-me." sarah stuttered. "He can't hurt you as long as i'm around." draco replied.Just then brushed his lips against her cheek;He felt her shiver.SARAH'S THOUGHTS:Oh god his hot breath makes me shiver....Now I know i'm gonna melt. "Do I scare you?" draco asked still very close to sarah. "No.....of course not." said sarah. "Prove it." draco said....to his surprise sarah brushed her lips against his,and then they were locked in a deep passionate kiss. "we better get to class breakfasts about over." sarah said after they finally ended the kiss. "Yeah I guess." replied draco "bye." sarah said as she made her way down the right hallway towards Transfigureation "yeah see ya later." draco called after her..then made his way down the left hall to meet chris and blaise in the Great Hall.Little did they know someone had been watching them the whole time  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~  
  
LIL ANGEL GANGSTA* NOTE: So hope this was a pritty good cliffhanger...if not oh well is all good.. By the way thanx *ANGELWISH* for the review hope your fanfic turns out good....I'll be the first to read it!! LOL.....I've actually written 3 chapters in 1 day....its amazing....well anyway G2G for now...Love Me Always!?!?!  
  
Oh and by the way: Lifes Like A Box Of Chocolates Until U Eat Them All....!!!! Byez 


End file.
